


Phoenixcrawler

by Su_Whisterfield



Category: X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: F/F, Fanart, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Su_Whisterfield/pseuds/Su_Whisterfield
Summary: Kurt as the Phoenix, not that I think that’s in any way a good idea, but I wanted to design the costume
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Phoenixcrawler 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think he’d go up like a Roman Cnale, too much power. But pretty.


End file.
